Blue
Waltiz Character Type Penultimate Boss Status Alive Appearance A biomechanical dark grey (Almost black) pikmin with sleeve-like cannons for arms, and light blue, curly hair. He wears a large black cowgirl hat, and a purple robe with a black collar. He has large white eyes with black pupils, and almost always has a angry expression which only really changes when he is damaged or dizzy, and makes it hard to tell his emotions. Abilities/Powers He can teleport short distances, fly, fire bombs out of his cannons at his opponents, and can suck in small projectiles and even small opponents (Whites, etc.) and fire them at opponents. When he gets up from being knocked down, he will usually get really angry and electrify himself (You can tell when he is electrified when his hair is spiky and has a white outline around it) for a medium period of time. If the opponent attacks him with a physical attack when he is electrified, unless they are a yellow, they are really in for a shock. He is also much more aggressive when he is electrified. His weapon of choice is the Sword of the Storm, which is a mystical dark gold sword with many wind abilities. He can use it as a fan to blow away opponents or suck them in and chop them up, can do a downwards slash which will send a whirlwind forwards which dizzies opponents it hits and leaves them vulnerable, can do a hurricane spin in which will trap any opponents it hits inside of it and rapidly damage them until he gets dizzy and stops it, he can send a gust of air under the ground which will come up underneath the opponent and send them high into the air, and can use a whirlwind to fly around and dash at opponents. His special attack is Twister. He will point his sword upwards and create a huge tornado around himself, which will start to suck opponents in. If the opponent gets sucked in, they will be in for the ride of their lives and a world of hurt. The suction also gets stronger as the attack goes on, up to the point where it starts sucking opponents towards it even if they try to resist. However, he will usually get dizzy at that point and stop the attack before the opponent reaches it if they are far away enough, and will be extremely vulnerable. Weaknesses Ice, electricity, and light. Resistances Wind, water, and physical attacks/being eaten Immunities Poison (he is a machine) Personality Very mean, cruel, and smart, he likes to play with his opponents, setting up all sorts of traps and doing things to block their paths. He holds a grudge against Red. History Golgoth/Stone's right hand man, and is Leader of Light Blue Pikmin Forces, South Division. He is basically like a rival to Red, and seeks revenge on him, thinking he killed Gust, his former comrade and best friend. Stone (now known as Golgoth) is his creator, Blue thus sees Stone as his father. Themes A Boss Is Nearby! (Densetsu No Stafy 2) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhJaIm1BwPo) In Battle: Gideon Wrath Part 1 (Vs Gideon) (Scott Pilgrim Vs The World) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrQlhFe0FYE) Vs Red: Simple Sight (Vs Necromancer) (Castle Crashers) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_LXeDg3_TM) Trivia The Sword of the Storm is based off of the weapon of the same name from Shaolin Showdown. His appearance is based off of Waltz from Noitu Love 2, and Puchi Oguras #1 and #5 from Densetsu No Stafy 2. The attack where he rides on a whirlwind is similar to Cyclok from Legend Of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. His hurricane spin is similar to the Saracen and Bear's tornado attacks from Castle Crashers. His fighting style with the sword is similar to Gideon from Scott Pilgrim Vs The World. Category:Characters